Fairy Tail High School
by NuniiWrittingDreams
Summary: Empieza un nuevo curso en el instituto Fairy Tail. Ella es nueva, y no sabe el peligro que corre al entrar en él. Es la nueva presa, y eso indica que todos deben acosarla. ¿Será capaz de soportarlo? Y, ¿Qué sentimientos hará sentir en sus nuevos compañeros? Aventuras, amistad, romance… ¡Y mucho más! *Dale una oportunidad*
1. Capítulo 1: -¿Felicidad?-

**¡Holo! Me llamo Nunii [Nun, si preferís :3] y he decidido publicar mi primera historia de Fairy Tail *confeti* Darle una oportunidad al primer capítulo, que es un poco... la presentación jejeje, que habrá capítulos más interesantes :D**

**Eso sí: la protagonista es una de mis OCs, que a continuación conoceréis. Y esto, en parte lo hago, para cambiar lo que son las parejas de siempre. Así que... **

**¡Dentro capítulo! **

Capítulo I

-¿Felicidad?-

Era una mañana fría. Las nubes tapaban el sol. ¿Acaso era eso un mal augurio? A ella no le importaba, porque nada le importaba ya. Ciudad nueva. Instituto nuevo. Amigos nuevos. Nueva vida. Felicidad, era la primera palabra que le venía a la cabeza. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió y bajó a la cocina. Desayunó, cogió su bolsa y salió al instituto.

Se frotó las manos y empezó a caminar.

Su nuevo instituto, no quedaba lejos de allí. Se había estudiado bien todos los mapas de la ciudad de Magnolia, donde ahora vivía, y se sabía varias rutas distintas para ir.

Cogió aire y luego lo echó de golpe.

Sonrió.

Allí empezaba su nueva vida.

-**Felicidad…** -murmuró

* * *

-**¡Buenos días, chicos!** –exclamó el profesor

-**Uy, sí. Buenísimos… menuda mierda de curso** –murmuró un chico de pelo oscuro estirándose en su silla

-**Oh, vamos, Fullbuster. ¿Depresión post-vacacional? ¿De verdad?** –le preguntó de nuevo el magistrado

-**¿Algún problema, Abuelo?**

-**POR ÚLTIMA VEZ. ¡RESPETA A TU ANCIANO PROFESOR!** –exclamó el hombre, provocando una gran risotada en toda la clase –**Jumm… bueno. Lo importante del día, es que tenemos una nueva estudiante en esta clase. Adelante, jovencita** –dijo, mirando la puerta

Entró una hermosa chica de ojos verde oliva y cabello castaño por la mitad de la espalda, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, quizás por el frío que hacía fuera.

-**Preséntate, pequeña** –le dijo el anciano Makarov

-**Me… me llamo Eira. Eira Lostwing. Encantada de conoceros**

La muchacha paseó su mirada por toda la clase, sin pararse en nadie.

Excepto en _él_. El más problemático chico de allí. Fullbuster.

Le sonrió.

Varios chicos la miraron fijamente. Era una chica muy guapa y bien proporcionada. Alguien digno de ver.

Otras chicas, más bien, la miraron con ira y celos, quizás por como la miraban los chicos. O por como la miraba Fullbuster.

Una enigmática sonrisa le cruzaba la cara.

-**Este curso va a ser divertido…** -susurró para sí mismo

-**Lostwing, puede sentarse allí, detrás de Erza Scarlet.**

-**Hola. Me llamo Eira. ¡Seamos amigas!**

Erza levantó las cejas y levantó un poco la comisura de sus labios, como si fuese una sonrisa.

-**Yo soy Erza.**

Ambas se sentaron y empezó la clase.

Pero Eira no imaginó que se estaba adentrando en la boca del lobo.

* * *

-**¿Gray? ¡Tierra llamando a Gray!**-exclamó un chico de pelo rosado mirando a su compañero -**¿Estás estúpido?**

-**¿Qué c*ño quieres, Natsu?**

-**Estás mirando muy fijamente a la nueva. ¿Estás enfermo, o algo?**

-**No. Y no es asunto tuyo**

-**Gray-sama… ¿Ya tienes nueva presa?** –preguntó una muchacha de pelo azulado rodeando la espalda del chico con un brazo –**La del año pasado se largó, ¡Con el rabo entre las piernas! Hiciste un gran trabajo… Gray-sama…**

-**Lo sé, Juvia. Y… la verdad, me gustaría que ella fuese mi nueva presa. Será divertido**

-**¿Aún con esas, ojos caídos?**-preguntó esta vez Natsu

-**¡Oh, vamos, Natsu! ¿Sientes pena por ella? ¡Has caído muy bajo!**

El muchacho pelirrosa bufó.

-**Mañana empezamos. Id diciéndolo por ahí. Y que empiecen las apuestas de cuánto va a durar… ¡JÁ!**

-**Oh, Gray-sama, que masculino eres…** -dijo Juvia tocándole los hombros con cuidado

-**Juvia. No tengo ganas de que me toquen** –contestó él, de mala gana, apartándola –**Me voy ya. Que os vaya bien. Y que ella se prepare. Su felicidad está llegando a sus últimos minutos…**

* * *

Pero nadie sabía lo que ella podría hacer.

Nada… volvería a ser como antes, después de esa decisión.

¿Qué clase de sentimientos hará sentir Eira a sus compañeros de instituto?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Este es el más corto que llevo hasta ahora [Que ya llevo un par escritos :)]**

**Eira es una chiquilla interesante, la verdad. No es una mocosa llorona. ¡Tiene el valor de un león!**

**Aún quedan muchos personajes por aparecer, y espero que sigáis leyendo para saber como continúa...**

**Capítulo II**

**-¡La presa se rebela!-**

**JA NE**

**Nunii**


	2. Capítulo 2: -¡La presa se rebela!-

**¡Holo de nuevo! Nunii de nuevo por estos lugares, empezando a acostumbrarse a como publicar.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, o por lo menos interesado [Aunque la verdad, no tenía nada...], pero lo importante es que la verdadera historia empieza aquí. Todo el amasijo de sentimientos, y esas cosas xD Siento si me quedan muy Ooc los personajes, pero no busco tenerlos EXACTOS, porque si no sería terriblemente complicado adaptarlos a la trama de la historia. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Así que, sin más...**

**¡Dentro capítulo!**

Capítulo II

-¡La presa se rebela!-

Un día nuevo. ¡Su segundo día de instituto!

Eira, cargó su mochila en la espalda, y marchó a clase, alegre. Hoy volvería a ver a Erza, y tenía muchas, muchísimas ganas de hacer muchos más amigos.

Entró a su clase, y todos la miraron fijamente durante unos segundos y siguieron a sus cosas.

Eira tragó saliva y se dirigió a su sitio.

-**Buenos días, Erza-san.**

La pelirroja la miró con asco y siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno.

-**¿Erza-san?**

La susodicha bufó.

-**¿Eeeeeerza-san? ¿Qué pasa?**

-**Por si no te has dado cuenta, cerebro de mosca, te estoy ignorando.** –contestó sin ni siquiera levantar la vista

Eira frunció el ceño y miró el resto de la clase, que pasaban completamente de ellas.

Se sentó de golpe en su sitio y puso los pies sobre la mesa. Absolutamente nadie la miró.

-**¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS OS PASA?!**-exclamó tirando la mesa de una patada

En seguida se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y la puso en su sitio.

Enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

Quizás su destino era no ser nunca feliz.

-**Buenos días, gente**

-**Hola**

Por la puerta entró un chico de pelo oscuro seguido de una chica rubia, una de pelo azul y un chico con el pelo rosa, a los que todo el mundo, incluida Erza, le dedicaron por lo menos una mirada.

-**Hola, Gray** –le contestó un chico alto y musculoso con el pelo blanco -**¿Qué hay?**

Eira se levantó y fue hacia ellos, caminando deprisa.

-**Me llamo Eira** –dijo de mala gana mirando a Gray

El muchacho la miró fijamente, mientras los demás seguían con sus cosas, como si nunca nadie antes hubiera hablado.

-**Aquí no eres nadie** –le espetó este, poniendo los pies sobre su mesa y estirándose desde su silla

-**¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuándo? Creo que no me he enterado**

-**Desde que yo lo he dicho. Porque aquí mando yo.**

-**¡Oh, disculpa, señor! ¿Sus órdenes cuáles son?**

-**Básicamente, hacerte desaparecer del mapa. Pienso hacerte sufrir hasta que no aguantes más en este instituto. E-i-r-a-chan** –contestó guiñándole un ojo a la chica

-**¡Así me gusta, Gray-sama! Niñata. Aquí no pintas nada**. –le dijo esta vez la chica de pelo azul –**A Juvia no le gustas. Lárgate. Muérete. No me importa, con tal de que desaparezcas de la vista de Juvia.**

La chica rubia bajó la mirada, y el muchacho de pelo rosa sonrió de medio lado a Gray.

-**¿No te estarás pasando, Gray? En realidad no te ha hecho nada.**

-**No necesito tu amabilidad, rosita. Me valgo yo sola contra esta escoria humana**-le dijo ella, asqueada

-**¡¿CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO?! ¡SOY NATSU, ENANA! ¡Y DE UN PUÑETAZO TE MANDO A NORUEGA!**

-**¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMAR ESCORIA HUMANA A GRAY-SAMA?! ¡MERECES MORIR!**-exclamó por su parte Juvia

-**Menudo numerito estáis montando…** -murmuró la rubia

-**¿Es eso lo que piensas, Eira? ¿Que puedes conmigo, sola? ¡JÁ! Eso tendré que verlo. Pero por ahora… ¿Con quién estoy hablando?** –preguntó Gray bostezando

-**Gray…** -murmuró la rubia, sentándose en su sitio antes de ponerse a hablar con Natsu.

Eira sonrió con sorna y se sentó en su sitio, después de mandarle una endemoniada mirada a Erza.

-**No podréis conmigo. No soy un juguete.**

* * *

-**¿Qué, Gray? Eira es más dura de lo que parece, ¿Eh?**

-**Lucy, ¿Dudas de mis capacidades?**

-**No. Solo digo que la presa se está rebelando. Tus encantos no te servirán de nada. No será tan fácil como otras veces**

-**Tranquila. Lo conseguiré. Sufrirá. Se largará. Suplicará clemencia. Porque ahora está condenada. Por cierto… ¿Has dicho encantos?**

-**Hazle lo que quieras, ojos caídos. Yo paso de esa tía**

-**Natsu, ¿Te ha ofendido?**

-**¡NO!**

-**No lo parece, la verdad…** -murmuró Lucy –**Aunque sí que es interesante. Se atrevió a contestaros. A los dos. ¡Já! Quién lo diría**

-**Yo lo diría** –dijo Erza apareciendo por ahí –**Gray, no te confíes. Estoy de su parte.**

-**¿Vas a ayudarla, Erza?**

-**No he dicho tal cosa. Solo he dicho que paso de vosotros**

Y acto seguido, levantó una mano como despedida y se fue por el pasillo

-**Gray-san…** -dijo una chica hermosa de largo pelo blanco –**No se si deberías seguir haciendo esto. Es muy cruel**

-**Mira-chan… se ha rebelado contra mí. Y no puedo permitirlo. Por su culpa he perdido a Erza**

**-Pero tienes a Juvia, Gray-sama** –dijo la propia Juvia con los ojos brillantes

-**Que sí, Juvia, que sí… Esto no quedará así. Lo siento, Mira-chan. Voy en serio.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**¿Qué tal este capítulo? ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**No estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir fics, por lo que espero ir mejorando con el tiempo y con vuestra ayuda y apoyo.**

**¿Reviews? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¡Sería de gran ayuda para continuar a partes más fuertes!**

**Love And Peace.**

**JA NE**

**Nunii**


	3. Capítulo 3: -¡Suplica!-

**¡Holo de nuevo! Nunii a la vuelta de la esquina con el capítulo 3 y pillándole el truco a la página simpática esta :D**

**Espero que os hayan gustado, por lo menos un poquito los dos anteriores capítulos y que os haya picado la curiosidad de como continúa la historia y de como se desenvolverá la trama :D Porque... ¡Ahora empieza lo bueno, gente! Sentimientos confusos everywhere, yeah.**

**Y sin más dilación...**

**¡Dentro capítulo! **

Capítulo III

-¡Suplica!-

-**Buenos días, soledad. Hoy es un nuevo día…** -dijo Eira tras apagar el despertador –**No pienso perder ante él.**

Se levantó y preparó, y cuando abría la puerta, poniéndose los guantes de lana preparada para correr a clase, se encontró con una cara conocida

-**¡Levy-chan!**

-**¿Eira-nee? ¡EIRA!** –acto seguido, la peliazul se lanzó a los brazos de su vieja amiga -**¡Oh, por kami-sama! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?**

-**Un año por lo menos, Levy. ¿Qué tal?**

-**Muy bien. ¿Cuándo te mudaste?**

-**Hace poco tiempo. ¿A qué instituto vas? Yo voy al Fairy Tail. Leí buenas críticas sobre él**

-**¿A.. a-al F-f-fairy… Tail?** –preguntó la muchacha palideciendo

-**¿Pasa algo, Levy-chan?**

La susodicha tragó saliva con fuerza.

-**Este año me cambié de instituto… porque el año pasado iba a Fairy Tail. ¿Cómo puedes soportar ese… ese infierno, eh?** –un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo

-**¿Lo dices por él? ¿Por Gray?**

-**¡No digas su nombre, Eira! Yo…**

-**Fuiste su presa. Su juguete, ¿Verdad?**

-**B-bueno…**

-**¿Te hizo sufrir, Levy?**

-**Eira…**

-**Te hizo sufrir…** -murmuró Eira –**Te vengaré, Levy. Te juro que te vengaré.**

-**¡No! N-no hagas nada raro. Serás… su próx…**

-**Ya lo soy, Levy. Soy su presa. Pero no pienso rendirme. Y si me dices que te ha hecho sufrir, tendré más razones todavía para arruinarle la vida**

-**Eira…**

-**Soy fuerte, Levy**

-**Pero no sabes hasta que límites puede llegar**

-**Podré con ello. No te preocupes**

Ambas se sonrieron.

-**Mucha suerte, Eira. Si me necesitas, siempre estaré para ti.**

-**Gracias, Levy. Me voy al infierno un rato**

* * *

Cuando Eira entró por la puerta principal se dio cuenta de que algo había mal.

Todos la miraban de reojo y soltaban risitas sospechosas.

Aceleró el paso hasta la clase, y entró.

Estaba completamente vacía.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de cara a Natsu, el chico de pelo rosa.

-**Quien ríe el último ríe mejor, ¿Verdad? ¡LANZAD!**

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró en medio de un bombardeo, donde todos apuntaban hacia ella. Decenas de huevos se estrellaron contra ella mientras intentaba cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos, a pesar de ser imposible.

En un par de segundos, se encontraba en medio de la clase cubierta de claras y yemas de huevo crudas, aguantando las ganas de gritar para no darle ese placer a Gray.

-**¿Qué te parece, novata?** –preguntó Gray abriendo el círculo hacia ella -**¿Segura de que tú, pequeña mosca, podrás conmigo?** –continuó quitándose la corbata y desabrochándose la camisa, mostrando su perfecto pecho desnudo

Eira tragó saliva al mirarlo.

La verdad es que tenía un físico admirable: un pelo perfecto en una cara de rasgos suaves que hipnotizaban, y un cuerpo de ensueño. Unos perfectos y marcados abdominales y unos bien formados pectorales que deseaba rozar con la punta de los dedos.

Pero era un monstruo. Un demonio. Puede que un perfecto demonio, pero seguía siendo malo.

-**¿A ti que te importa, exhibicionista?**

-**¡GRAY-SAMA! ¿Cómo permites que te llame de tal sucia forma?** –exclamó Juvia ardiendo por dentro

Gray se sonrojó ante el comentario de la muchacha.

La verdad es que tenía pequeños problemas con respecto a desnudarse en medio de la gente o mostrar su cuerpo porque sí.

Se sentía incómodo vestido.

En fin… malas costumbres de infancia.

-**Mira, te daré una oportunidad: Te dejaré en paz si me suplicas piedad.**

-**Jamás**

Él dio un paso hacia ella, y ella retrocedió hacia la pared.

La gente empezó a marcharse, hasta que solo quedaron ellos, Lucy, Natsu y Juvia.

Aquella escena era seria.

Confidencial, entre presa y cazador.

-**Suplica, vamos. Y todo acabará, pequeño pajarillo**

-**Nunca.**

La acorraló contra la pared y puso los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, dejándola sin escapatoria.

-**Natsu. Vamos. No debemos ver esto. Es cosa de Gray.**

Natsu y Lucy [Arrastrando a Juvia, que se negaba a marcharse y dejarlos solos] salieron de la sala, dejándolos solos.

-**¡Suplica!**

-**¡NO!** –exclamó Eira escupiéndole en la cara

Gray sonrió diabólicamente.

-**Eres una perrita descarada, ¿Eh? Mi paciencia tiene un límite.**

Eira tenía miedo.

Miedo de verdad.

Gray la tenía contra la pared, y apenas unos centímetros separaban sus rostros.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

Y él lo estaba disfrutando.

-**Si no suplicas, sufrirás.**

-**No lo haré. No te temo** –dijo Eira

-**Eso dices. Demuéstralo** –dijo Gray, colocándole la mano sobre el ombligo –**estás temblando, Eira**

Ella lo empujó, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-**N-n-no me toques…**

-**¿Ah?** –preguntó él inclinando la cabeza con una medio sonrisa

Él suspiró.

-**Ahora eres mi presa, Eira. Y no te dejaré ir hasta que haya disfrutado lo suficiente de tu sufrimiento. Eres un caso especial. Eres MÍ caso especial. Y no te dejaré hasta que te haya hecho llorar. Quiero que llores por mí. Que me odies. Que sólo pienses en mí** –dijo acariciándole la mejilla –** Pequeño ciervo…**

-**¡Aléjate, acosador!** –le gritó empujándole –**Nunca derramaré lágrimas por ti. Porque ahora soy feliz. No voy a sufrir más. Y no voy a llorar de nuevo** –y tras decirlo, salió corriendo de la clase.

Gray apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, riendo.

Se colocó una mano en el pecho desnudo y suspiró.

-**¿Cuántas emociones más me harás sentir?** –murmuró, casi para sí mismo, sintiendo como su corazón le latía a gran velocidad bajo su mano

Algo había en ella que le llamaba la atención.

Tenía algo que la hacía diferente… que la hacía destacar.

Quizás fuese su rudeza, su fiereza o su valor.

O su belleza.

Pero había algo que le hacía sentir… distinto.

Y eso, le gustaba y a la vez no le gustaba. Era… tan contradictorio.

Lo que tenía claro era que quería hacerla sufrir. Quería verla llorar. Quería que solo pensase en él y en nadie más.

Y quería lanzarse sobre ella y tocarla.

Cuando la tocó hoy… algo cruzó su interior, y sintió que quería pegarse a ella, sin dejar espacio entre ellos.

Quería volver a tocarla.

Todo… se volvía interesante.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**¿Qué tal este capítulo? ¡Ya empiezan los roces y sentimientos confusos y contradictorios!**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo. ¡Que falta mucha trama por descubrir!**

**Gracias por el apoyo, lectores. Porque un review, un follow o un fav, me ayudan a seguir.**

**¡Ah! Y ya he ideado un par de fics más con OCs, de los que ya iré informando a medida que vaya avanzando [Si veo que no tienen futuro, no las escribiré, y no voy a deciros las tramas sin antes saber si las voy o no a publicar ^^U Aunque ya publiqué un One-Shot NaLu llamado "Se te va a caer"**

**Muchos besitos y gracias por leer :D**

**Ja Ne**

**Nunii**


	4. Capítulo 4: -¡Sé un hombre!-

**¡HOLO OTRA VEZ! Nuuuunnii comentando. Después de cierto tiempo... ¡Aquí está el capítulo 4! Empieza el contraataque de Eira respecto a Gray, Natsu y demás, siguiendo consejos de Levy... y los sentimientos empiezan a aflorar entre toooodos MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Sin más, mejor os dejo con el capítulo y me callo ^^U**

Capítulo IV

-¡Sé un hombre!-

-**¿Qué tal fue, Eira-nee?** –preguntó Levy un par de días después del encuentro

-**Le he plantado cara. Me han lanzado huevos y cucharadas de mostaza picante. Pero sobreviviré. No pienso ceder.**

-**¿Has pensado en como contraatacar?**

-**La verdad… es que no. Estoy sola en todo esto, Levy. Aguantar es fácil. Pero sin nadie… sin amigos…**

Levy puso una mueca graciosa.

-Habla con Mirajane. Está en el lado de Gray, pero porque le da miedo ser su próxima presa. Es buena chica, aunque en el fondo es… peligrosa, diría yo. Es una buena baza si la pones de tu parte. Si consigues a Mira-chan, consigues a su hermano, Elfman.

-**¿El alto de pelo blanco y la cicatriz?**

-**¡Ese mismo! ¿Te ha hecho algo?**

-**Me lanzó un huevo, pero nada del otro mundo.**

-**Si consigues a Mira-chan y a Elfman, prueba con Cana. Es la chica que bebe alcohol todo el día. Tiene buen corazón.**

-**Tú… ¿Cómo sabes todo esto, Levy-chan?**

-**No fui su presa desde el principio. Gray-san se fijó en mí hacia la mitad del curso, cuando di un discurso. Antes de eso… tenía amigos. Natsu, Lucy, Cana, Mira, Elfman, Freed, Erza, Gajeel… bueno… la verdad es que sigo hablando con Gajeel.**

-**¿El de los piercings siniestros?**

-**Si, ese** –contestó la muchacha riendo -**¡Ya sé! Si le dices que me conoces, puede que se ponga en neutro**

-**La verdad es que creo que ya lo está. Ni él ni Erza han participado en nada extraño todavía.**

-**¿Entonces por qué no les convences de ponerlos de tu parte? No te hablo de Natsu o Lucy…**

-**Puedo intentarlo. Gracias, Levy-chan**

-**¡Ánimo!**

* * *

-**¡LANZAD!** –exclamó Natsu, como de costumbre, y todos apuntaron hacia ella con huevos, algunos probablemente podridos.

Pero estaba preparada.

Alzó una raqueta, contra la que se estrellaron todos los huevos, y ninguno dio contra ella.

Después, lanzó una bomba fétida hacia ellos.

-**¡Venganza! ¡HOY EMPIEZA MI CONTRAATAQUE!**

-**¡Eso lo hará todo más divertido!** –exclamó Natsu, sonriendo

Y Eira echó a correr.

La verdad, es que eso la mantenía entretenida.

Era… divertido.

* * *

-**¿Que se ha defendido con una raqueta, dices?** –preguntó Gray desabrochándose la camisa y haciendo suspirar a Juvia

-**Sí. Esto se vuelve divertido.**

-**Pues eso…** -dijo el muchacho poniendo los pies sobre la mesa

-**¿Quieres que vaya yo, Gray-sama?**

-**No Juvia. Por ahora deja a Natsu pasarlo bien. ¿Elfman?**

-**¿Sí, Gray?**

-**¿Eres un hombre, Elfman?**

-**SÍ. SOY UN HOMBRE.**

-**Entonces, no permitas que arruine tu nombre. Ayuda a Natsu.**

-**P-pero…**

-**¿Tu virilidad…?**

-**¡ENTENDIDO!**

* * *

Eira estaba tumbada en el jardín del instituto, escondida de los mirones y los acosadores-seguidores de Gray. Cogió aire y lo soltó de golpe.

La verdad es que Levy-chan la ayudaba mucho. ¿Qué haría sin ella?

Solo tenía que buscar a Mirajane.

La había visto antes: era una chica muy guapa de largo pelo albino y sonrisa amable. La primera vez que la había visto tenía un huevo en la mano, pero lo escondió detrás de la espalda y no se lo lanzó.

Quizás Levy tuviese razón, y ella era inofensiva.

Le… gustaría tener alguna amiga. Aunque solo sea para ayudarla a resistir.

-**Te encontré** –dijo una voz grave sobre ella –**cervatillo**

-**¿Elf…man?**

-**El que viste y calza, niña. Tengo órdenes explícitas de Gray de ir a por ti, ¿Sabes?**

Y dicho y hecho: saltó sobre ella, y la agarró del cuello impidiéndole respirar y haciéndola jadear

-**¡Soy un hombre! ¡Nee-chan estará orgullosa!**

Eira se revolvió bajo su cuerpo. ¡Si que era grande, Elfman!

Después de varios intentos, y ya violeta por la falta de oxígeno, consiguió liberar sus piernas y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna, haciendo que la soltase

-**¡¿Pero que mierda quieres, Elfman?!**

-**¿Que qué quiero, dices? ¡Quiero demostrar que soy un hombre!** –exclamó levantándose a la par que la chica y dando un paso hacia ella, que retrocedía –**Quiero demostrarle a Gray que sirvo para algo** –otro paso –**Quiero mostrarle a Nee-chan que soy un buen hermano** –paso –**y que puedo protegerla** –paso –**por Lisanna también** –paso

Eira estaba contra un árbol. Elfman levantó un puño, apuntando hacia ella.

-**Y todo es simple: si te hago desaparecer, todos me respetarán. Nee-chan estará orgullosa. Gray estará orgulloso. ¡Incluso Natsu lo estará!**

Y lanzó el brazo.

Eira movió la cabeza en el último segundo y el puño dio contra el árbol, a su espalda.

-**¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Pretendes matarme?! ¡¿Qué pensará Mirajane de ti?! ¡Enfermo mental! ¿Qué respeto quieres, golpeando a alguien bastante más pequeño que tú?**

-**Lo hago por Nee-chan. Para que no sea la próxima presa de Gray. Para que no la tachen de monstruo y vayan todos a por ella. Porque no quiero volver a verla llorar.**

-**No eres un hombre, Elfman. No lo eres.**

-**¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!** –gritó este alzando de nuevo el puño. Esta vez no fallaría

Eira tragó saliva y levantó la mirada. Fijó sus ojos en los de él. Podía ver lo duros que eran, pero veía también el gran corazón que ocultaban.

-**Un hombre protegería a su hermana**

-**¡ESO HAGO!**

-**Pero no solo la protegería a ella. Un hombre protegería a cualquier mujer que necesitase ayuda.**

Elfman bajó lentamente el puño.

-**Un hombre, nunca golpearía a una mujer. Y menos aún por respeto u orgullo. Un hombre nunca se aliaría a monstruos como Gray. Ayudaría a quien lo necesitase. No tacharía a la gente por como alguien dice que es. Y tus acciones demuestran que no eres un hombre, Elfman. Demuestran que estás asustado. Que no sabes que hacer. Pero también demuestran lo mucho que quieres a Mira-chan, y todo lo que darías por ella**

Elfman dio un paso atrás, con los ojos borrosos por las lágrimas.

Eira lo abrazó. Y él correspondió el abrazo.

Le rodeó la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en los hombros de la morena.

-**Puedes llorar, Elfman. Los verdaderos hombres lloran. Y muestran sus verdaderos sentimientos. No los ocultan tras un velo de mentiras. Sé honesto. Conmigo, con Mira… y contigo.**

Y lloró. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

¡Cómo odiaba llorar! Pero Eira tenía razón: guardarse las lágrimas no era la solución. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas. La apretó más contra sí. Su piel era tan suave como la de Mirajane.

¿Por qué Gray la había tomado con ella? En verdad… era buena persona

-**Elfman** –dijo una suave voz a su espalda

Ambos se separaron.

-**¿N-n-n-ne-chan?**

Mirajane apareció desde detrás de un árbol, con una cálida sonrisa adornando su cara de frágiles detalles

-**¿Lo has escuchado todo, Nee-chan?**

-**Sí, Elfman. Eira…**

La muchacha dio un paso al frente.

-**No ha sido culpa de Elfman. Gray…**

-**Sé que Gray no se comporta comporta como debería. Y sé que Elfman ha cambiado. Pero… quiero darte las gracias. Y quiero disculparme. Durante mucho tiempo he participado en este juego de presa-cazador. Pero… tienes razón.**

Eira sonrió.

-**¡Seamos amigas!**

Mirajane asintió.

-**El… el año pasado… la presa era una chica… muy amable. Antes de que Gray se diera cuenta de su existencia, éramos amigas. Me… siento fatal por haberla abandonado. Desde el primer momento. Nunca… me perdonaré por lo que he hecho.**

-**Sé que puedes hacer para perdonarte.**

-**¿Qué?**

-**Conozco a Levy. Puedes disculparte. Seguro que te perdona. Y podremos ser amigas las tres**

-**¿Es…estás segura, Eira-san?**

La morena asintió sonriendo.

-**Elfman… Llevémonos bien. Seamos amigos.**

El chico la miró fijamente y se secó los ojos. Asintió con rudeza.

-**Si alguien te hace algo… te protegeré. Es una promesa.**

Eira sonrió.

-**Eira-nee… ¿Puedo llamarte así? Me… recuerdas mucho a Lisanna…**

Eira lo miró con tristeza.

-**Puedes llamarme como quieras.**

Y los tres, caminaron de vuelta al interior.

¡Quien lo iba a decir, que dentro del infierno habría unos pocos ángeles!

Pero… ahora Eira podría contraatacar. No se rendiría.

Porque ahora… tenía amigos en el campo de batalla, que pelearían por ella.

* * *

-**Amigos, ¿Ah?**

Gray sonrió, apoyando en el tronco de un árbol.

Lo había escuchado todo. Desde el principio.

La verdad es que estaba observando a Eira tiempo antes de que Elfman apareciese.

Le gustaba observarla. Era realmente hermosa.

Pero sabía que ocultaba algo.

Que si mirada no siempre era sincera.

Y quería averiguar más sobre ella.

Y… quería verla llorar.

Se tapó la cara con la mano.

¡Que contradictorio!

Cuando Elfman estaba tumbado sobre ella, agarrándola del cuello, tuvo que morderse los labios para no lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo para separarlo de ella.

Quería ser él el que estaba tumbado sobre ella.

Agarrándola del cuello. Tocando su suave piel… besándola, quizás…

Dio un puñetazo contra el tronco.

Le pasaba algo raro.

Algo que no quería reconocer.

Cuando la veía sonreír con melancolía, tenía ganas de abrazarla. De calmarla.

Pero… otra parte de él, quería ver sus lágrimas salir.

Cuando Elfman la abrazó… quería ser él. De nuevo.

Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir. Oler su aroma, acariciar su cabello,…

Se dio la vuelta.

¡Que sentimientos le hacía sentir aquella pequeña chiquilla!

Sonrió para sí.

Y… que bien se lo estaba pasando.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**¿Qué tal este capítulo? Ya no es todo malo en Fairy Tail, desde el punto de vista de Eira. Y Gray empezaba a sentir cosas increíbles... ¡Uuuuuy cuando lo descubra Juvia! BUEEEENO.**

**Por cierto. Ya empecé a publicar uno de mis proyectos, Missing You [Sting, OC y Rogue], donde aparecen dos OCs y Rogue y Sting, claro. El otro proyecto, que ya tiene nombre, es Die In Your Arms, pero no lo publicaré hasta que lleve un buen pedazo más y será un Gray, OC y Lyon [No sé. Me dio por ahí xD]. Así que espero que los leáis con las ansias con las que yo los escribo.**

**COMENTARIOS**

SrtaBlacky: **¡Gracias por leerme! Me alegra mucho que te guste... ¡Y aquí tienes tu continuación tan esperada! xD Y que sepas que ya empecé a publicar uno de los proyectos, el otro próximamente... [Mira en mis historias :3]. Un graaaan abrazo. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

**Capítulo VI**

**-Amistades-**

**Matta Ne :D**

**Nunii**


	5. Capítulo 5: -Amistades-

**¡Hey, apples! ¿Qué tal todo? Hoy estoy aquí con el capítulo 5... aunque supongo que hasta ahí habéis llegado todos ewe. Este es un poco cortito, creo, y no tiene mucha acción. [Bueno... el principio sí. Pero es poca xD]. Siento no publicar mucho más y tal... pero con este, tengo tres fics de Fairy Tail [¡Todos con OC menos los One-Shot! ¡Yuhu!] y estoy trabajando en un fic de Shingeki No Kyojin LevyxOC [La chica de los OCs, me llamaban je, je, je] con ayuda de una amiga y... ¡No doy para tanto! xD Bueno... espero que os guste un poquito por lo menos. **

**DENTRO CAPÍTULO :D**

Capítulo V

-Amistades-

Gray la miró.

Por fin la tenía entre sus brazos.

Era… tan hermosa…

Eira tenía la sonrisa más luminosa de toda Magnolia, y no dudaba que era incluso la más luminosa de todo el mundo. Tenía los ojos verdes y brillantes de una gata astuta, y largo y limpio cabello admirable.

Bajó la mirada.

Su cuerpo.

Tenía un cuerpo que cualquier mujer debería envidiar, bueno, quizás menos Lucy. Un prominente pecho, cintura delgada y anchas caderas, piernas largas, piel brillante y suave…

La abrazó con fuerza, perdiéndose en su aroma. Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo tocarla así… y ella… ella no se negaba. Se dejaba hacer.

Le enrolló los dedos de una mano en el cabello y con la otra rodeó su cintura, mientras ella apoyaba sus pequeñas manos en su pecho desnudo [**N.a.: **como casi siempre xD]

Quería hacerla suya en aquel mismo momento, y en aquel mismo lugar.

Quería gritarle al mundo que Eira le pertenecía a él y solo a él.

La acercó hacia sí.

-**Gray…**

Pero con un rápido movimiento, colocó sus labios sobre los de ella con suavidad, haciéndola callar.

El beso empezó siendo suave y torpe, a pesar de la práctica de él.

La pegó aún más así, haciendo desaparecer el poco espacio que quedaba entre sus cuerpos.

Algo tiraba en el fondo de su estómago.

Sintió la suavidad del pecho de ella sobre el suyo, y quiso acariciarlo.

Quería acariciarla a toda ella. Mimarla. Cuidarla… pero algo… muy, muy en el fondo, quería hacerla llorar. Que las lágrimas desbordasen por sus ojos. Quería lamerle las mejillas y saborear su tristeza, para luego sacarle la mejor de las sonrisas.

Se podría decir que estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

Le pasó la lengua por los labios, haciendo que ella abriese la boca en un pequeño gemido, que aprovechó para profundizar el beso.

Ella se movía con suavidad bajo sus brazos, provocándole, cuando…

* * *

-**¡GRAY-SAMA!** –exclamó Juvia –**Te quedaste dormido. Jadeabas. ¿Era una pesadilla?**

Gray se desperezó.

-**¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!** –exclamó frotándose los ojos, aún sintiendo el aroma de la muchacha llenando todo su ser

-**¿Un sueño picante entonces, señor pervertido?** –preguntó Natsu riendo a carcajada limpia –**Gemías, ojos caídos.**

-**¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!**

-**¿En el sueño aparecía Juvia?** –preguntó Juvia con corazoncitos en los ojos, empezando a fantasear

Gray resopló.

¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos?

Se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a la azotea.

-**Me voy a tomar el aire**

* * *

Eira sonrió con malicia.

Elfman y Mirajane estaban a su lado, sonriendo con suspicacia también.

¡Qué malévolo plan de venganza!

Aunque… era un poco ridículo. Pero era divertido.

La puerta trasera del instituto se abrió y por ella salió un apuesto muchacho de pelo rosado.

-**¡Eh, Natsu!** –gritó la morena

El chico se giró ceñudo, al escuchar su voz

-**¿Mocosa?**

Eira sonrió a sus amigos y alzó la mano, que sostenía un óvalo blanco.

-**¡LANZAD!**

Y cuando Natsu quería darse cuenta, estaba cubierto de huevos crudos acompañados de sus cáscaras rotas.

-**¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES?!**

-**La venganza se sirve fría… y si quieres, hazte una tortilla con ella** –rió la morena, corriendo lejos detrás de Elfman y Mirajane, que reían también por la travesura

-**¡ME VENGARÉ, LOSTWING! ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR ESTO ASÍ!**

* * *

-**¡Levy-chan!** –exclamó Mira lanzándose a los brazos de su vieja amiga, mientras Eira sonreía

-**¡Oh, Levy, lo siento tanto! No dejé de pensar en ti en cada instante en que te atacaban. Me sentía tan mal por haberte abandonado… te fallé…** -sollozó Mira entre los brazos de la peliazul

Levy sonrió y la acarició la cabeza, a pesar de que ella era más alta.

-**Nunca te tuve rencor, Mira-chan. Gray y Natsu controlan gran parte de Fairy Tail, y no es culpa tuya el haberte defendido a ti misma. De verdad… nunca dejé de quereros. A ninguno de vosotros.**

Eira las miraba emocionada. ¡Era una escena tan hermosa!

-**Pero… ¿Habéis hablado ya con Cana y Gajeel?**

-**No… la verdad es que no**

-**¿Estás segura de que Gajeel me hará caso alguno?** –dijo Eira –**creo que con siquiera decirle "hola", me pegará un puñetazo**

Levy sonrió

-**Dile que me conoces. Puede parecer que es malo, pero por dentro, si sabes comprenderle, es buena persona.**

-**Levy-chan…** -dijo Mira-chan -**¿Acaso, Gajeel te gusta?**

A la susodicha se le subieron los colores.

-**¡Q-q-q-q-que cosas t-t-tienes, Mirajane!**

-**¡Oh, vamos, Levy! ¡Si que te gusta! ¡Se ve a leguas!** –rió Eira

-**Buuuu, sois muy malas**

-**Tienes la cara tan roja que parece que te va a reventar…**

-**¡Calla, Eira-san!**

Las tres rieron.

-**Primero… convenzamos a Cana. Después, Gajeel será nuestra prioridad** –comentó Eira abrazando a sus amigas -**¡Qué haría yo sin vosotras!**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**¡S'acabó por ahora! **

**Lo sé... cortito y bastante cutre u.u **

**¡Pero eso no significa que a partir de ahora sea una cagadilla! ¡Ya veréiiiiiis!**

******Y sí. Voy a poner GaLe. PORQUE SÍ. PORQUE PUEDO  
Y para todo aquel que le interese, recuerdo: mis otros fics son Die In Your Arms [Muuuuy recientito. GrayXOCXLyon], Missing You [StingXOCXROGUEXOC] y estoy trabajando en un tercero, esta vez de Shingeki No Kyojin con la inocente ayuda de una amiga, llamado Far Away [LeviXOC]. Ale. Lo he dicho. Ya puedo irme a dormir en paz (?)**

**COMENTARIOS**

Girl-Original-Writer: **¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! :D Espero publicar pronto, pero como tengo más fics, conmigo, mucha paciencia xD Espero que este te haya gustado tanto como el anterior y que sigas leyendo... Matta Ne :3**

**Capítulo VI**

**-¡El Tarot nunca miente!-**

**Matta Ne :3**

**Nunii**


End file.
